Le magasin de Tête de Noeud
by tete de noeud
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une histoire! Venez choisir des idées de fictions à faire chez vous! lol! Voir les explications à l'intérieur.
1. Default Chapter

**Ola bien le bonjour !**

**Et non, ceci n'est pas une fic mais une proposition de fictions. Voilà, comme mon pseudo l'indique, dans ma tête, y'a plein de fic mais que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. J'ai donc décidé de garder pour moi celles qui me tiennent à cœur et d'offrir mes idées aux autres. Ce sera principalement des slash HP-DM et souvent avec des Mpreg.**

**La marche à suivre est simple :**

**1.Vous m'envoyez une review pour me dire que l'histoire vous intéresse.**

2.**Je vous réponds pour vous dire oui ou non. Je ne fais pas de préférence mais j'ai pas envie de voir 3 ou 4 fics traitant du même sujet.**

3.**A vous de jouer, je ne m'en mêle plus, sauf pour vous dire si c'est chouette ou non. (J'espère juste que mon avis sera prit, un tout petit peu, en compte !)**

4.**Si vous avez un blocage pour une scène ou pour continuer la fic, je suis tout à fait disposée à vous donner des réponses ou des idées supplémentaires.**

**Ma seule exigence c'est : Si vous commencez une fic, vous la finissez !**

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir prêté un peu de votre temps, la première fic est sur la page suivante !**


	2. Première histoire

**Première histoire.**

**Slash Hp-Dm, avec Mpreg, le bébé doit etre un garçon.**

Cela se passe en début de sixième année. **(Ca c'est un peu obligatoire pour la suite)**

Draco décide de changer de camps pendant l'été et arrive légèrement changé à l'école en septembre.** (juste le caractère, il est trop beau déjà au naturel)** Dumbledore est au courrant.

Un nouvelle prophétie est énoncée par Trelawney devant Snape **(seul !)**. En gros ça dit que le pouvoir d'Harry pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres est de faire un enfant à une personne, qui s'avère être Draco Malfoy. **(elle dit pas les noms mais des caractéristiques). **C'est Draco qui doit porter l'enfant.

Dumbledore convoque les 2 garçons en même temps, et leur annonce la prophétie. Harry est trop abattu par la mort de Sirius pour se battre contre le serpentard et comme Draco a changé, il ne le provoque pas. Mais aucun des 2 n'accepte la prophétie, et ils se liguent contre Dumby. (pour plein de raisons qui vont de nous ne sommes même pas gay, en passant par on ne s'aime pas, puis on ne fera jamais de mal à un enfant pour gagner 1 guerre car si un enfant n'est pas désiré ça fait mal dixit Draco qui a vécu ça, et plein d'autres raisons !)

Celui ci ne s'avoue pas vaincu et après plein de tentatives pour les rapprocher, il leur offre **(obligé)** un appartement privé avec une seule chambre et un seul lit. Mais au lieu de les rapprocher en tant qu'amoureux, cela les fait devenir de très bons amis.**(style ils alternent celui qui dort dans le lit et celui qui dort dans le canapé)**

Harry n'a aucune relations avec personne et n'est pas amoureux. Draco s'en fout aussi. La seule personne qui compte pour Harry est Remus Lupin, en tant que père, amis. Draco, lui, devient pote avec Granger et Weasley qui le sont toujours avec Harry.

Ils se retrouvent tout les 4 square grimaud pendant l'été (Harry et Dray toujours dans la même chambre). Début août, Remus meurt, tué par des mangemorts. Pendant qu'Harry pleure sur le corps du dernier des maraudeurs, Draco prend la décision de porter l'enfant et de lui donner tout ce dont il aura besoin. Il emmène Harry dans la chambre et ils s'y enferment pendant quelques jours. **(Harry est complément inerte au début et se laisse faire comme un automate, ce qui peut engendrer des scènes coquasses !)**

Ensuite retour à Poudlard, toujours la chambre personnelle, la grossesse se déroule **(c'est vous qui choisissez tout les détails : si elle se déroule bien, mal, etc.…)** Et l'amitié entre les 2 jeunes garçons commence à se transformer en amour.

A l'accouchement, ils sont déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre et se le sont dit.

La suite bataille, mariage, bébé, …. Vous faites absolument ce que vous voulez ! Bien que mon coté romantique désire une demande en mariage lors de l'accouchement, mais ce n'est pas dans l'histoire. Je suis juste une lectrice qui fait part de ses envies.

**Cette histoire est prise, elle appartient désormais à La shinegami. Bonne chance!**


	3. Deuxième histoire

**Alors deuxième histoire.**

**C'est toujours un slash Hp-Dm et toujours avec M-preg. En fait c'est à peu prêt la même histoire à quelques nuances prêt ! Dans cette histoire comme dans la première, le bébé doit être un garçon.**

Draco décide de changer de camps mais ne sais pas comment faire pour se faire accepter par les autres et surtout d'Harry dont il est **inconsciemment** ( mot important) amoureux.

Il discute avec Snape et celui ci dit en rigolant : fais-lui un gosse. Draco en rigole et oublie.

Un soir il coince Harry dans la salle sur demande et lui raconte sa vie. Harry ne s'épanche pas mais accepte de donner une chance au serpentard.

Harry est bien sur déprimé par la mort de Sirius et avoue ne plus avoir de raisons de se battre et désire mourir.

Le lendemain soir, il a encore rendez-vous avec Draco. Ils se laissent aller et couchent ensemble. Et au matin, Draco a une illumination : il va donner une raison de vivre au survivant en lui faisant un enfant.

Au début Harry est contre mais Draco arrive à le persuader sur le temps qu'il prépare la potion.

Le bébé est mit en route et une belle histoire d'amour en même temps. ( C'est Draco qui porte le bébé)

Ils ne se disent jamais : je t'aime. Même si ils sont extrêmement tendre l'un envers l'autre, jaloux, possessif,…mais ils continuent d'avoir des relations sexuelles et une vie de couple normale.

Le bébé a une particularité : il pleure quand ses parents se disputent et ne s'arrête que quand ils se sont réconcilié et expliqué le pourquoi de la dispute.

Un jour que le trio d'or se promène avec bébé dans le château. Draco se fait attaquer par une bande de serpentard, ils le bloquent dans une classe et le battent avant d'essayer de le violer.

Le bébé se met à hurler sans raison apparente et Potter regarde après Draco sur la carte du maraudeur car il a un mauvais pressentiment. Ils arrivent juste à temps pour empêcher le viol. Draco est très choqué et après l'infirmerie et le bureau du directeur où il est resté stoïque, il s'effondre en larme (ce qui n'est jamais arrivé) dans son appart en serrant son bébé contre lui. Harry vient fermer l'étreinte et ils s'endorment.

C'est après cette mésaventure qu'ils s'avouent enfin leur sentiments.

**Voilà ! A vous !**


	4. Troisième hitoire

**Ola !**

**Voici encore une histoire à laquelle je pense depuis un moment. C'est toujours un slash HP-DM et toujours avec un M-preg. Ben quoi ! En ce moment je ne pense qu'aux bébés !**

Draco et Harry sortent ensemble depuis la fin de la sixième année. Nous sommes passé la moitié de la 7ème quand Draco apprend qu'il est enceint.

Cela fait plaisir à Draco et plus spécialement à Harry qui va enfin avoir une famille. Personne n'est au courant et ils cachent le plus possible cette grossesse.

A la fin de la septième, Draco en est à 3 mois de grossesse, ils reçoivent leur aspics et prennent une grave décision. Pour protéger Draco et le bébé, tant de Voldy que de Lucius, et permettre à Harry de se concentrer sur la lutte, Draco doit quitter l'Angleterre.

Il décide seul de la destination et même Harry ne sera pas au courant. Il part donc pour le Canada **(j'adore ce pays et la neige, et les husky et les canadiens ! Haaa Roch Voisine !)**

Il trouve une petite pension (mini hôtel) tenue par une vieille dame qui se prend d'affection pour ce mystérieux garçon. Draco ne peut pas travailler, à cause de sa grossesse qu'il cache toujours (style un sort permanent) et il visite la région et trouve un chien.

Un jour, il a un problème avec le bébé (toujours dans son ventre) et la vieille dame le soigne. Elle découvre ainsi son statut de sorcier et d'homme enceint. Elle lui annonce qu'elle était accoucheuse et ils se prennent d'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

En Angleterre la guerre fait toujours rage.

Draco accouche, trouve un travail, mais décide quand même de rester à la pension, car la vieille les adore et ….

**Ensuite vous décrivez la vie comme vous le voulez.**

Harry fait son apparition lorsque le bébé à 18 mois.

Draco et le bébé (un garçon) jouent dans la neige pendant qu'une silhouette les observe. Et c'est leur chien, un gros husky qui repère Harry et qui va le chercher.

**Voilà, cette histoire appartient désormais à DARK ELLA. Merci à elle!!**

**Voilà ! A vous de jouer !**


	5. Quatrième histoire

**Encore une autre toujours en rapport avec le Canada ! Toujours un slash HP DM et peut-être un M-preg.**

La guerre est finie et Harry s'en sort sans trop de mal, mais psychologiquement, il a besoin de repos.

L'excuse arrive avec Remus. Celui-ci vit au Canada **(pour n'importe quelle raison)** et Harry va le rejoindre carRemus est malade **(disons gravement mais pas mortellement)** Finalement, Harry s'y installe définitivement. Ils vivent de petits boulots,**(Remus étant très malade, ne travail pas au début)** ne voulant pas faire savoir aux autres où ils sont, et évitant le monde de la magie, sauf quand Harry doit acheter la potion tue loup, incognito dans la grande ville d'à coté. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ils ont une relation père-fils. Harry devient un bon menuisier, bûcheron, etc.….

Un jour, ils trouvent le terrain de leur rêve, entouré d'une épaisse foret et de plaines sauvages, ils sont à la limite d'une réserve naturelle.

Ils l'achètent, en faisant venir discrètement l'argent d'Angleterre. Et restent toujours à l'écart du monde sorcier. A deux, ils arrivent finalement à faire la potion tue loup. C'est Harry et des amis qui construisent la maison.

Harry devient très ami avec un gars du pays, qui connaît toutes les bonnes adresses, et qui le considère comme son petit frère. C'est lui qui lui trouve tout les petits boulots. Un jour qu'il trouve Harry grognon, il l'emmène dans un bar gay **(Harry ne sait pas encore ses orientations)** et c'est la révélation pour le gryffondor qui passe une excellente soirée. Il y retournera souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur : Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy est devenu un homme d'affaire moldu et sorciertrès important après la guerre et se trouve au Canada pour affaires ! Malfoy poursuit un peu Harry, ils finissent par avoir une aventure. Mais le serpentard repart. Il ne brise pas le cœur d'Harry puisqu'ils ne se sont rien promis.

Pendant l'éloignement, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont tombés amoureux. Harry envoie une lettre à Draco pour l'inviter à une fête au Canada. Et tout ce qui s'en suit…

Ils continuent de correspondre par lettres, Draco supplie presque Harry de revenir vivre en Angleterre, mais celui ci refuse.

A bout, Draco vient s'installer chez Harry et fait transiter toutes ses affaires par là. Harry lui construit un bureau, Remus fait mettre une ligne téléphonique,…

Bien sur la vie de famille qui s'en suit, l'envie d'Harry d'agrandir cette famille, et Draco qui accepte de porter l'enfant, puisque c'est lui qui fait le moins d'activités physiques.

**Et ça peut continuer longtemps comme ça. On peut inventer des tas d'autres trucs, trouver des ennemis, réconcilier Harry avec l'Angleterre, mais pas faire mourir Remus !**

**Voilà, à vous !**


	6. cinquième histoire

**Coucou !**

**D'abord merci à Tatunette, Daphné et Jo lupin. Ensuite, Caroline Black, merci aussi, mais je voulais te répondre pour te dire que je n'ai pas une vision tordante du Canada. Je sais que c'est une grande puissance avec de grandes villes à l'Américaine, avec de nouvelles technologies,… Tout comme la Belgique, le Canada est un pays développé. Mais c'est aussi un pays qui comprend de grands espaces vierges, et de superbes décors inviolés. Et c'est à ça que je fais référence et puis viens pas me dire que t'as pas de la neige en hiver ? Donc, malgré ma méconnaissance de ce beau pays, je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est l'impression que j'ai pu laisser paraître, donc ta remarque était justifiée !**

**Passons à l'histoire !**

**C'est une histoire triste mais qui peut bien finir. C'est un slash HP-DM**

Draco et Harry sont marié depuis une dizaine d'années, ils ont trois enfants, trois garçons que Draco a porté dans son ventre. **Vous leur mettez l'age que vous voulez mais il y en a un qui rentre à Poudlard au mois de septembre. **Ils vivent au manoir Malfoy, manoir qu'Harry déteste. Draco a décidé du nombre d'enfants et même si Harry avait voulu porter un enfant, Draco n'a pas voulu. En fait, pour schématiser sexuellement la chose, Draco se laissait dominer équitablement au début de leur relation, il se laissait totalement dominer quand il a voulu ses enfants et ne se laisse plus du tout dominer à présent. D'ailleurs leur relations sexuelles n'ont plus aucune saveurs et sont très rares.

Draco est ministre de la magie, Harry s'occupe de ses enfants. Ce n'est pas tellement un choix, le gryffondor aurait voulu être aurore ou prof de DCFM, mais vu le métier prenant de son mari, il s'est sacrifié.**(il a son diplome mais a dû arrêter d'exercer)**

Un jour il emmène les enfants au ministère car un photographe veut des photos du ministre au travail et du ministre avec sa famille. Ils arrivent donc et Draco discute déjà avec le photographe. Il présente distraitement son mari, en fait il le présente en disant juste : Et voici Harry Potter.

Ah oui, Draco a abandonné le nom des Malfoy et utilise celui des Potter, puisque les Malfoy sont détestés par la communauté magique depuis la fin de la guerre.

Revenons à la photo, lors de la photo, dites de famille, Draco ne se fait prendre qu'avec ses enfants, laissant Harry de coté. Cela le blesse mais il ne dit rien. **(Comme vous pourrez le voir, Harry ne dira pas souvent grand chose.)**

Le lendemain dans le journal, Harry fait une réflexion comme quoi le sous titre de la photo n'aurait pas dû être, Draco Potter et sa famille, mais Draco Potter et ses enfants. Draco ne répond pas à ses attentes **(il lui répond mais ne dit pas ce qu'il faut)** et blesse Harry involontairement.

Dépité, triste, amer, dégoûté, ..Harry écrit une lettre d'adieu à l'intention de Draco **(attention elle est importante pour la suite) **et quitte tout. Il se sent comme une boniche, un faire valoir politique, un moins que rien, mal aimé, malheureux, tout juste bon à s'occuper de ses enfants, …

**Alors on arrive à un point important : Harry déteste sa vie mais pas ses enfants, il aimait son mari mais les déceptions et les rejets constant de celui ci l'ont détruit. Vous pouvez rajouter en disant que Draco avait même oublié leur anniversaire de mariage plusieurs fois et qu'il avait prévu des réceptions importantes le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry sans même penser à des compensations et cela régulièrement depuis qu'il est ministre. Pour Draco, Harry est acquis et il est parfaitement heureux de sa vie. Vous pouvez ajouter qu'il refuse le dialogue,.. Mais Draco aime profondément Harry, et il est un bon ministre de la magie.**

Harry s'en va rejoindre Remus. Celui ci s'est exilé dans une foret et n'a plus de contact avec Harry car Draco le leur a demandé. Pour se faire élire, il a chassé le loup-garou de ses relations, et Remus a accepté pour le bonheur d'Harry. Celui ci n'était pas heureux de cette décision, et Remus lui manquait, mais il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son mari, il s'est donc plié.

Donc il va rejoindre Remus, qui vit seul, isolé, … Et celui ci lui apprend qu'il va mourir dans très peu de temps. Harry reste avec lui jusqu'à sa mort, l'enterre et fait tout ce qu'il faut faire avant de disparaître dans la nature. **(C'est une raison de plus pour** **Harry de détester Draco)**

Revenons à Draco. Il ne se rend compte de la disparition de son mari que très tard le soir (ou très tôt le matin) quand il rentre du boulot. Et seulement grâce à la lettre posée sur son oreiller. Au début, il ne la lit même pas, mais quand il se rend compte que son mari ne lui fait pas une blague, il la lit et reste pétrifié.

Au début il fait comme si rien n'était. Il ment à ses enfants, à leurs amis, aux collègues de boulot. Il espère qu'Harry reviendra de lui-même. Mais après une grosse semaine, les enfants commencent à réclamer leur père et Draco leur avoue qu'il est partit. Il ne leur donne pas les raisons décrites dans la lettre puisque ce serait s'accuser lui-même.

Nous arrivons fin août, Draco se noie dans le travail, abandonnant presque ses enfants à Molly, faisant une dépression,… Et l'aîné des garçons Potter décide de ne pas partir à Poudlard sans savoir pourquoi son père s'est enfuit. Il fouille la chambre de ses parents et tombe sur la lettre.

A partir de la, il va se mettre à détester Draco et à idolâtrer Harry. **( Psychologiquement, c'est souvent ce qui arrive, l'enfant déteste le parent restant, pour sublimer celui qui est partit)** Il rentre en première à Poudlard, mais ne dit rien à ses 2 petits frères.

La, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Soit vous suivez la lente descente aux enfers de Draco (boulot, réceptions, dépression, problèmes avec les enfants, la famille qui veut des réponses,…), soit le retour à la vie difficile d'Harry, après un lourd passage à vide.

Aucun des deux ne doit se trouver de compagnons de rechange, peut-être des aventures d'un soir mais rien d'autre.

A Noël, Harry envoie des cadeaux à ses enfants et une demande de divorce à Draco. Personne ne sait où l'ex gryffondor se trouve. Et Draco craque, il passe des jours enfermés dans sa chambre à pleurer et ce sont Ron et Hermione qui le sortent de la.** (On peut rajouter que les cadeaux qu'il a fait à ses enfants sont minables, puisque c'est sa secrétaire qui les a achetés et que ses enfants lui en ont voulu, ce qui a gâché Noël)**

Le temps passe et Draco ne s'en sort pas avec ses enfants, seul le plus jeune semble encore l'aimer. Puisque l'aîné à tout dit à son frère qui a juste deux ans en moins que lui. Draco est toujours ministre de la magie. Le divorce est prononcé puisque Harry ne réclame rien.

Nouvelle rentrée scolaire et surprise le prof de DCFM est Harry Potter. Il discute avec son aîné, s'excuse auprès de lui,…Bref entre eux deux sa colle. L'enfant faitalors une demande pour être sous la garde d'Harry et ainsi ne voir qu'un minimum de fois Draco.

Le second fils fait la même demande après avoir rencontré Harry, qui était venu le voir plusieurs fois les week-ends chez Molly.** ( Harry ne demande rien et ne fait pas chantage auprès de ses enfants, devant eux, il n'accuse même pas Draco de son départ)**

Draco ne voulant pas séparer ses fils, confie la garde du petit dernier à Harry. Il essaye de parler avec Harry mais celui-ci refuse de lui parler d'autre chose que des enfants.

Lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a tout perdu et tout gâché, Draco fait une tentative de suicide, sauvé in extremis par …** (au choix** **mais c'est juste un ami ou une amie)** Harry vient le voir à l'hôpital et l'engueule. Ils font alors un pacte, pour le bien des enfants, et Draco reprend doucement du poil de la bête. Tous les samedis, il va à Poudlard et passe la journée avec ses fils ou avec ses fils et Harry. **( notion importante)**

De nouvelles élections pour désigner le ministre se profilent à l'horizon et Draco hésite à se représenter (au vu du fiasco de sa vie privé) et s'il se représente, sous quel nom (Malfoy ou Potter ?)

**Alors la fin vous choisissez.**

**Soit ils sont allés trop loin, se sont fait trop de mal et ils deviennent juste amis.**

**Soit ils se remettent ensemble mais avec certaines modifications.**

**C'est Sagesse Incarnée qui écrira cette histoire!**


	7. Sixième histoire

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Je viens de poster un One-shot dont la suite est possible. Donc, à vos claviers !**

**C'est un slash HP/DM, avec M-preg.**

**Vous devez d'abord lire le O-S :Le départ.**

**Sixième histoire.**

**Voici quelques détails.**

Harry est aurore et Draco procureur. Mais Draco a dû arrêter de travailler lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était enceint et cela pour sa sécurité**.(C'est pour cela qu'Harry dit qu'ils ne vivent** **sur son salaire).** Car Harry chasse les mangemorts restant et Draco les fait enfermer, ils sont donc des proies de choix pour les fous-furieux.

**J'avais déjà écrit le début de la suite, mais je saurai pas le temps de la faire, la voici :**

_« Trois jours._

_Trois longs et interminables jours._

_Mais comment vais-je faire ?_

_Bon, quelle heure est-il ?_

_10h30._

_Ouais, je vais appeler Mione ! »_

**J'avais aussi prévu de l'écrire en trois chapitres, chaque chapitre représentant un jour, mais vous faites comme vous voulez. Voici d'autres détails.**

Ron et Hermione sont aussi marié, Ron est aurore et Hermione médicomage mais enceinte aussi. Vu qu'elle en est au septième mois, elle est en congé maternité.

Séverus Snape (ou Rogue) est toujours à Poudlard, mais le poste qu'il occupe est au choix. Et sa situation familiale aussi.

Blaise Zabini est fiancé à Ginny Weasley. **J'en ai besoin pour la suite.**

Draco ne va à aucune visite chez le médecin ou alors il ne sait pas le sexe du bébé

**C'est juste que j'ai une autre suite en tête, style deux ans plus tard, et j'ai besoin de champs libre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Ben voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. Vous pouvez faire à peu près ce que vous voulez de Draco pendant ces trois jours.**

**Mais à la fin du troisième jour, Harry doit revenir, dans l'état que vous voulez.**

**Bon courage et à bientôt j'espère ! Ziboux !**


	8. septième histoire

**Ola bonjour tout le monde !**

**D'abord merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, surtout toi Tatunette! C'est quand tu veux pour une fic!**

**Voilà une nouvelle idée qui vient de germer dans mon esprit et que je ne peux concrétiser par manque de temps !**

**Donc je fais appel à vous ! Cela peut être une mini-fic ou un One-shot.**

**C'est un slash, Hp-Dm pour ne pas changer et cela se passe à Poudlard ! Il faut connaître la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux version longue ! C'est à dire les 6 cd pour les trois films !**

Harry et Draco ne sont plus vraiment rival mais ne sont pas vraiment amis.

Un jour Harry décide de faire la paix avec celui-ci, mais pour cela, il décide de lui faire aimer les moldus à travers leurs films.

Il décide de lui faire regarder le seigneur des anneaux, car il ne l'a jamais vu non plus et que Hermione avait adoré ce film.

Ils se retrouvent tous les samedis après-midi pour voir 1 cd. **Je m'explique, la version longue comprend 4 cd par coffret, dont deux pour le film. Ils regarderaient 1 cd par samedi c'est à dire un demi-film à chaque fois. De un parce qu'ils n'ont pas le temps, de deux parce qu'ils sont curieux de découvrir comment les moldus ont fait pour le réaliser.** Ils se sont fait une promesse pour que ces samedis se passent au mieux : ils se doivent d'être sincère l'un avec l'autre durant ces moments là. Et par la suite cela s'étendra à la semaine.

A la fin, ils sortiront ensemble.

**Voilà à vous de jouer ! Gros bizoux !**

**J'ai reçu une demande! Wai!**

**Aurélien 52: Cette histoire est à toi! Clique sur mon pseudo et tu trouveras mon adresse e-mail pour me parler!**

**Tu es le bienvenu!**


	9. huitième histoire

**Bonjour !**

**Encore une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête et que je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire !**

**C'est toujours un slash HP-DM et toujours avec un m-preg !**

**C'est un UA, donc…**

James et Lily ne sont pas mort mais Harry a été marqué par Voldemort. (Mais ça on s'en fout !)

Les Malfoy ont été arrêtés et jugés cette même nuit et Draco a été confié à Sirius Black car il était de la famille, un bon aurore avec une bonne situation. etc.…

Sirius est homosexuel et est en couple avec Remus. Apres l'adoption définitive de Draco, il épouse Remus.

Les 2 enfants grandissent donc ensemble. Pour Harry, Draco est son frère. Mais pour Draco, Harry est beaucoup plus que ça et a toujours été plus que ça, même quand ils étaient enfants.

Ils rentrent donc à Poudlard ensemble et vont tout deux à Gryffondor (Draco a été élevé différemment, vu qu'il a été élevé par Sirius et Remus.) Pour Remus, Draco est un don du ciel car il n'aurait jamais pu avoir d'enfant sinon.

Et Draco devient irrémédiablement toujours plus amoureux d'Harry. Mais Harry ignore toujours tout des sentiments du blond. Harry sort avec Ginny en sixième, et Draco commence à déprimer.

**Il faut aussi se mettre en tête qu'Harry est différent** **de celui des livres. Vu qu'il a été élevé avec ses parents, etc…**

A la fin de leur septième, après les examens, Draco se déclare à Harry. Mais celui-ci ne l'aime pas du même amour. Du coup, Draco déprime encore plus et se laisse mourir.

En fait, on va dire que Draco et Harry sont des âmes-sœurs, mais le fait d'avoir été élevé ensemble a altéré la perception d'Harry. Et Draco se meurt d'avoir été rejeté.

Paniqué à l'idée de perdre son frère, Harry va le consoler et Draco le supplie de lui faire l'amour. Harry va céder. Apres la remise des diplômes, Draco disparaît.

En fait, à sa majorité, Draco a récupéré tout les biens des Malfoy et n'a rien dit à personne, et après son diplôme il a décidé de partir vivre au manoir sans rien dire à personne pour éviter à son cœur la vue de son amour avec une autre.

Remus le retrouve quelques mois plus tard, après quelques recherches. Et surprise, Draco est enceint d'Harry, et il ne veut rien dire à personne.

Ils vont réussir à cacher cela à Sirius pendant un moment puis il va découvrir pourquoi Remus part si souvent. Il va leur jurer de ne rien dire pour rester avec eux, sa famille.

Harry, lui, souffre énormément de la perte de son frère aggravé du fait que Ginny est toujours à l'école. Puis l'éloignement de son oncle Remus et de son parrain va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il va lui aussi retrouver Draco et découvrir son bébé (de plus ou moins deux ans).

**Alors à ce moment là Ginny est sortie de l'école, mais vous faites ce que vous voulez de leur relation. Pour la difficulté à Trouver Draco, imaginez toutes les protections possibles et imaginables autour du manoir.**

Apres une grosse colère, des disputes et tout le monde qui s'en mêle. Harry décide d'épouser Draco même s'il ne l'aime pas car Draco, même avec son fils, reste fragile. Draco ne supporterait pas qu'on lui prenne son enfant et c'est ce vers quoi on s'achemine avec tout le monde qui s'en mêle. Et Harry ne supporte plus la peine de son frère.

Donc Harry épouse Draco qui ne **_veut_** pas se douter de quelque chose. Et ils filent le parfait amour…

Harry tombera t'il vraiment amoureux de Draco ? Auront-ils d'autres enfants ? Comment réagiront les autres ? ….

**Voilà, j'attends vos réponses !**

**PS : Certaines histoires qui ont été prises n'ont toujours pas été écrites. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il est libre de les demander.**

**CEtte Histoire appartient à SYLIME. Elle l'a demandée en première.**

**A très vite j'espère!!**


	10. Silyme

Désolé, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je travaille en ce moment sur « Glace, Glaçons et Sorbets ! » Promis ! Je voudrais vous remercier de votre patience !! Je vous adore bizzzzz

Silyme, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que tu reprennes cette dernière histoire. Mais comme tu ne m'as pas laissé d'adresse mail ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour te contacter, je suis obligée de passer par ici. Recontacte moi très vite pour me filer tes coordonnées et le titre de ta nouvelle fic !

Je voudrais te donner quelques conseils qui, je crois, sont utiles à tous les auteurs, particulièrement les débutants. (Je ne dis pas que tu es débutant, je ne te connais pas)

'-Ne te précipite pas pour poster, relis ton chapitre plusieurs fois, corrige le en faisant attention à tout (orthographe, grammaire, français, pas de langage sms, etc.) Pour être encore plus sûre trouve toi une bêta (un correcteur).

'-Réfléchis bien à la probabilité ou réalité de ce que tu écris. Particulièrement dans les dates (Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour) et les émotions (j'ai eu le malheur de lire plusieurs fois des choses … Du style le père du personnage est mort et celui-ci va tranquillement à l'école. Hééééé mais vous êtes fous !! On a minimum 3 jours de congé d'office quand un parent meurt !!!!Et puis moralement, on n'est pas en état !!) Essaye de te mettre à la place de tes personnages et pas d'en faire des super héros !

Voilà, je ne veux pas être plus chiante que ça ! Bonne chance et courage !!


End file.
